To The Beautiful You
by kingqueen0804
Summary: Choi Seungcheol seorang siswa baru di SMA Kyunggi yang merupakan sekolah khusus laki-laki. Sifatnya yang polos sehingga dapat ditipu oleh siapapun, namun dia tetap tersenyum. Dia menyukai teman sekelasnya Yoon Jeonghan yang populer dengan kecantikannya. SEVENTEEN JEONGCHEOL/SEUNGHAN. (Jeonghan x Seungcheol) (Seungcheol x Jeonghan), BoyxBoy
1. Chapter 1

Seungcheol berada di ruangan yang sangat gelap. Ia tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang.

"Hei, apakah ada orang disini?"

Seungcheol berteriak namun tidak ada seseorang pun yang menjawab pertanyaan di ruang gelap itu.

 _Krieett_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan ruangan gelap itu kini berubah menjadi terang. Seungcheol menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan ia melihat seseorang dengan rambut hitam panjang sebahu dengan paras yang sangat cantik.  
Seungcheol mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali.

'Apakah dia perempuan?' Namun dia melihat dari keseluruhan orang terebut. Dadanya rata. Orang tersebut perlahan berjalan mendekati Seungcheol.

"Choi Seungcheol..."

Sontak Seungcheol berjalan mundur untuk menghindari orang tersebut.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?"

"Bukan urusanmu.." orang itu mengeluarkan senyuman indahnya dan membuat Seungchrol tersihir akan senyuman itu. Orang itu terus berjalan dan hampir mendekati Seungcheol, Seungcheol terus berjalan mundur. Namun sayang langkahnya terhenti karena tembok yang menghalangi.

Orang itu kini tepat di depan Seungcheol, jarak mereka sangat dekat. Hingga pada akhirnya ornag itu memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Seungcheol, dan bibir mereka pun bertemu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 _Byurrr_

Seungcheol terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mendapati dirinya basah karena guyuran air. Ia mengambil kacamata bulatnya yang terdapat di atas meja nakas dekat kasurnya, sehingga ia dapat melihat seseorang yang mengguyurnya dengan air.

Ternyata sang adiklah yang melakukan hal tersebut. Terlihat sang adik dengan raut wajah yang kesal dan memegang ember di tangannya.

" _Yah_ Choi Jinri apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mengguyurku?"

"Itu salah dirimu _oppa_ kau sangat susah dibangunkan. Aku sudah membangunkan dirimu dengan cara halus. Tapi kau tidak juga bangun. Dan kau malah memeluk gulingmu sambil menciumnya."

Seketika itu juga Seungcheol teringat akan mimpinya itu. Sebenarnya sudah dua malam ini, dia memimpikan orang tersebut.  
'Siapa sebenarnya dia?'  
'Mengapa dia tahu namaku?'  
'Dia cantik. Dan dia menciumku.'  
'Bibirnya terasa sangat manis.'  
Seungcheol memejamkan matanya dan memegang bibirnya membayangkan sensasi ciuman yang diberikan oleh orang itu dimimpinya.

" _Oppa_ kau kenapa?"

Seungcheol menghiraukan panggilan adiknya. Ia masih tetap membayangkan mimpi itu.

"Ish.. Dasar gila." Jinri meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih tersenyum sendiri itu.

.

.

.

Kini Seungcheol sudah berpakaian rapih dengan seragam barunya. Sebuah kemeja putih pendek yang dikancingkan sampai atas dan tak lupa dimasukkan. Lalu _blazer_ berwarna abu-abu dan celana panjang yang berwarna senada.

Seungcheol merapikan sedikit rambutnya dan memakai kacamata bulatnya yang ia sematkan di batang hidungnya. Ia sedikit tersenyum dengan penampilannya di depan cermin.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Seungcheol masuk ke sekolah barunya di Seoul. Awalnya dia bersekolah di Daegu. Namun karena sang ayah dipindah tugaskan ke Seoul dan akhirnya seluruh keluarganya pun ikut pindah.

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan, Seungcheol siap berangkat ke sekolah barunya. Ia dan sang adik diantar oleh ayahnya.

Perjalanan dari rumah ke sekolahnya hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit saja. Setelah sampai di depan sekolah barunya, ia segera turun dari mobil sang ayah dan lupa untuk berpamitan.

Ia melihat papan nama yang terpasang tinggi di atas pagar. 'SMA Kyunggi'. SMA Kyunggi adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki ternama di Seoul dan banyak prestasi yang ditorehkan oleh oara siswanya. Biayanya cukup mahal. Dan hanya orang-orang berada yang dapat bersekolah disini.

Seungcheol memantapkan hatinya. Kakinya mulai memasuki halaman sekolahnya. Halamannya sangat luas dan gedung nya bertingkat tiga. Seungcheol pun segera menuju ruang guru, untuk lebih alnjut mengurus administrasinya dan mengetahui kelas barunya yang akan ia tempati.

Dengan diantar seorang guru, Seungcheol kini tengah menuju kelasnya. Terpampang papan nama kelas tersebut kelas '3.1'. Ketika ia memasuki kelas barunya, para siswanya terdengar sangat gaduh.

"Semuanya harap perhatiannya!"

Seketika itu juga seluruh siswa itu terdiam dan mulai menduduki bangku nya masing-masing.

"Kalian kedatangan teman baru. Silahkan kau perkenalkan dirimu."

Guru itu mempersilahkan Seungcheol untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hai semuanya. Na-nama aku Choi Seungcheol. Aku pindahan dari Daegu. Salam kenal." Seungcheol membungkukan badannya. Memberi salam perkenalannya.

Semuanya tertawa melihat penampilan Seungcheol. " _Yah_ bagaimana orang culun seperti mu bisa sekolah disini? Hahaha.." seseorang dengan badan tinggi memberikan celaannya pada Seungcheol. Seungcheol menundukan kepalanya kembali, tapi matanya menangkap seseorang. Seseorang yang ada dimimpinya.  
'Dia cantik ah tidak sangat benar-benar cantik.' batin Seungcheol. Orang itu tengah duduk di dekat jendela. dan menatapnya datar.

"Sudah sudah hentikan tawa kalian. Sebentar lagi Song _ssaem_ akan datang. Nah Seungcheol-ssi silahkan kau duduk di kursi kosong sebelah situ."

"Terima kasih _ssaem._ "

Guru itu pun segera meninggalkan kelas yang terkenal ribut tersebut. Seungcheol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi kosong yang tidak jauh dari kursi orang yang ada dimimpinya. Tepatnya dua kursi dibelakangnya.

Seungcheol melewati kursi orang itu, namun ketika hendak sampai di kursi kosong miliknya. Kakinya tersandung dan ia pun terjatuh.

"Hahahahaha. Ups, _mian._ Kalau berjalan hati-hati. Hahahaha."

Seungcheol pun bangun dan hanya membersihkan baju seragamnya tanpa memberikan perlawanan. Seungcheol melihat sebentar ke arah orang tersebut. Dia ikut tertawa ketika Seungcheol terjatuh. Akhirnya Seungcheol pun duduk di kursi milik nya dan mulai membuka buku pelajarannya. Karena Song _ssaem_ sudah masuk dannakan dimulainya mata pelajaran pertama.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Kecuali Seungcheol. Dia masih duduk di kursinya dan masih memperhatikan orang yang ada di mimpinya itu. Tiba-tiba seorang siswa berambut hitam pendek dan berwajah manis menggeret kursinya hinggga di samping Seungcheol.

"Hai.. Namaku Jang Doyoon. Kau bisa memanggilku Doyoon. Salam kenal." siswa yang bernama Doyoon mengukurkan tangannya berkenalan dengan Seungcheol. Dengan ragu Seungcheol membalas uluran tangannya dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Na-namaku Choi Seungcheol. K-kau bisa memanggilku S-seungcheol, Doyoon-ssi."

"Kau tak perlu memanggilku seformal itu Seungcheol-ah. Bukankah kita seumur?"

Seungcheol hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu memperbaiki kacamatanya yang mulai merosot. Doyoon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman barunya.

"Semoga kita bisa berteman. Ah, kau tidak pergi ke kantin?"

Dan lagi Seungcheol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa adanya suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Seungcheol memang orangnya seperti ini. Dia akan banyak bicara ketika bersama orang yang dikenalnya dan akan banyak diam ketika bersama orang yang baru dia kenal. Alhasil dulu disekolah lamanya di Daegu, dia juga tidak terlalu banyak memiliki teman.

" _Yah_ mengapa kau sedari tadi hanya mengangguk dan menggelengkan kepalamu? Tenanglah kau tak usah takut padaku."

" _Mian._ "

" _Gwenchana._ Kau tidak lapar, Seungcheol-ah?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku sudah sarapan tadi pagi."

"Eum... Kalau kau tidak lapar, kau ikut aku."

"Ke-kemana?"

"Kantin. Kau mau kan menemaniku makan? Ayolah... Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Tanoa mendengar jawaban dari Seungcheol terlebih dahulu, Doyoon sudah menarik tangannya dan pergi menuju kantin.

.

.

.

Kantin terlihat ramai. Bangku-bangku disana kebanyakan sudah terisi penuh oleh para siswa.

"Ternyata sudah penuh. Kita duduk dimana ya?" Doyoon mengedarkan pandangannya mencari bangku yang kosong dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Seungcheol.

"Ah itu dia. Kita duduk disana saja." mata Doyoon menemukan bangku yang mulai kosong. Dan akhirnya mereka duduk di bangku di pojok kantin.

"Kau mau memesan apa? Biar aku yang pesankan?"

"Ah tidak usah Doyoon-ah. Aku sudah kenyang."

"Kalau begitu pesan minuman saja. Sambil menungguku makan. Kau tahu, aku kalau makan sangatlah lama. Tunggu sebentar ya." Doyoon pun pergi untuk memesan makanan dan minuman untuk dirinya dan Seungcheol. Seungcheol hanya menunggu di bangku tersebut. Dia menatap seluruh kantin. Kantin disekolah barunya sangatlah besar. Tidak seperti sekolahnya yang dulu. Mata Seungcheol tiba-tiba menangkap seseorang yang tengah duduk sendirian sambil menyeruput minumannya. Sesekali orang itu memainkan ponselnya. Mata semua siswa tertuju pada orang itu. Orang itu adalah orang yang berada di mimpinya.

'Dia cantik...' untuk kesekian kalinya Seungcheol memuji keindahan orang yang ia pandangi.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Doyoon datang dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman miliknya dan milik Seungcheol. Kedatangan Doyoon membuyarkan lamunan Seungcehol.

"Ini minuman mu."

"Terima kasih." Seungcheol menerima minumannya dari Doyoon, dan lagi Seungcheol melihat orang itu sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"Kau mengapa tersenyum seperti itu? Siapa yang kau lihat?"

"Ah tidak. Aku tidak melihat siapapun."

Namun Doyoon tak bisa dibohongi. Matanya mengikuti arahan mata Seungcheol.

"Kau sedang melihat dia?"

Seungcheol kaget. Doyoon bisa mengetahui siapa yang dia lihat.

"Namanya Jeonghan. Lebih tepatnya Yoon Jeonghan. Dia memang cantik. Kecantikannya bahkan mengalahkan kecantikan perempuan. Semua siswa disini mengaguminya bahkan pernah ada yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi sayang dia selalu menolaknya. Dia juga seorang model."

"Model?"

"Iya model. Apa kau tidak tau? Dia itu sangat terkenal bahkan sering masuk majalah dan tv. Apa kau tidak pernah melihatnya?"

"Ti-tidak." Seungcheol berbohong. Tapi memang benar Seungcheol belum pernah melihat wajah Jeonghan di majalah maupun di tv, karena selama ini yang Seungcheol lihat hanya buku dan buku. Pertama kali dia melihat Jeonghan pun hanya dalam dunia mimpinya saja.

"Kalau dia sangat terkenal, mengapa dia duduk sendirian? Apa dia tidak punya teman?"

"Dia memang sepeti itu. Dia tidak mau seseorang pun yang mendekatinya. Kecuali ketua osis."

"Ketua osis?"

"Iya ketua osis SMA Kyunggi. Namanya Hong Jisoo. Dia termasuk siswa berprestasi disini. Kabarnya Jeonghan dan Jisoo menjalin suatu hubungan."

"Hu-hubungan?"

"Iya hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih."

"Kekasih?"

Doyoon hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu mengambil sesuap makanan nya ia belum sentuh sama sekali. Seungcheol tertunduk lesu. Ternyata tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk mendekati orang yang selama ini berada dimimpinya.

" _Yah_ mengapa kau seperti itu? Apa kau menyukai Yoon Jeonghan?"

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya penasaran dengannya."

Doyoon sekali lagi hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu menikmati makanannya kembali. Mata Seungcheol tiba-tiba terbelalak lebar ketika ia mendapati Jeonghan dihampiri oleh seseorang.

"Do-doyoon-ah.."

" _Waeyo_?"

"Apakah dia yang bernama Hong Jisoo?"

Doyoon mengikuti arah pandangan Seungcheol. "Ya benar dia yang bernama Hong Jisoo."

"Ternyata selain berprestasi dia juga tampan. Aku kalah darinya."

" _Yah_ kau bicara apa?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa."

.

.

.

Kini sudah dua bulan Seungcheol bersekolah di SMA Kyunggi. Seperti di sekolah lamanya dia tidak terlalu banyak memilik teman. Di sekolah nya ini teman dekat yang sebaya hanya Doyoon. Dan satu lagi adik kelasnya Lee Jihoon. Tapi itu pun hanya jika ada tugas saja. Sampai dua bulan ini juga, Seungcheol belum pernah menghampiri bahkan mengobrol dengan Yoon Jeonghan.

Hari ini, Seungcheol dipanggil oleh Kim _ssaem,_ guru mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris untuk mengambil buku tugas teman-teman sekelasnya untuk dibagikan kembali. Tumpukan buku itu sangat banyak sehingga menghalangi pandangan Seungcheol untuk melihat ke depan.

"Ya sebentar lagi sampai kelas." gumam Seungcheol.

Ketika akan masuk kelas, tiba-tiba...

 _Brukk_

"Aw!"

Seungcheol menabrak seseorang dan buku-buku yang ia pegang jatuh berserakan. Ia mencoba melihat siapa orang ia tabrak. Dan ternyata Jeonghan lah yang ia tabrak.

" _Mi-mianhe.._ Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu."

Seungcheol hendak menolong Jeonghan untuk bangun. Namun uluran tangannya ditepis begitu saja oleh Jeonghan.

" _Gwenchana_ kau tak perlu menolong ku. Aku bisa bangun sendiri."

Dengan kekuatannya Jeonghan bangun dari jatuhnya tanoa bantuan dari Seuncheol. Seungcheol merasa bersalah. Dia pun terus meminta maaf pada Jeonghan.

" _Mi_ - _mianhe_..."

Jeonghan pun membantu Seungcheol menbereskan buku-buku yang jatuh. "Aku bilang tak apa. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Ini bukumu."

Jeonghan memberikan buku-buku yang telah ia bereskan pada Seungcheol sambik tersenyum sedikit padanya. Seungcheol memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Senyuman itu sama dengan senyuman yang dimimpinya.

"Te-terima kasih."

Jeonghan meninggalkan Seungcheol yang masih diam terpaku karena senyuman nya. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti dan memegang perutnya yang kesakitan.

"Akh!"

Seungcheol langsung menaruh bukunya di bawah lantai dan menghampiri Jeonghan. Dan memegang kedua tangan Jeonghan.

"K-kau kenapa? Apa perutmu sakit?"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak apa-apa! Bagikan saja buku-buku itu. Lepaskan tangan ku!"

Seungcheol baru menyadari ia telah memegang tangan Jeonghan. Ia segera melepasnya.

" _Mi-mian_."

Tanpa mempedulikan Seungcheol, Jeonghan pun pergi. Seungcheol menghela nafasnya kasar. Dalam hatinya juga dia merasa senang. Dia bisa berbicara dan memegang tangan orang yang dikagumi nya selama ini. Ia pun segera mengambil tumpukan buku yang ia simpan di atas lantai dan membawanya ke dalam kelas.

" _Yah_ Choi Seungcheol!" panggilan sahabtanya, Doyoon menghentikan langkahnya. Doyoon pun menghampiri Seungcheol dan mengambil sebagian tumpukan buku yang dibawa oleh Seungcheol.

"Mengapa kau tidak memanggilku untuk membantumu membawa buku-buku ini?"

"A- aku tidak apa-apa Doyoon-ah. Aku sudah terbiasa."

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam kelas dan akhirnya menaruh buku-buku itu di meja guru.

"Semuanya buku bahasa Inggris kalian sudah aku dan Seungcheol ambilkan. Kalian ambil saja di depan." Doyoon berteriak di depan kelas. Memberikan pengumuman pada para siswa yang kebetulan saat itu berada di kelas. Dan para siswa itu pun mulai mengambil buku miliknya. Tak lupa Seungcheol dan Doyoon mengambil buku miliknya dan kembali ke kursi mereka.

" _Yah_ Choi Seungcheol. Kau nanti malam mau datang?"

"Ke-kemana?"

"Pesta ulang tahun Minki. Choi Minki. Anak kelas 3.2. Satu sekolah diundang semua. Tapi khususnya kelas tiga aja."

"A-aku ti-tidak bisa da-.."

"Seungcheol-ah apa kau tak bosan belajar setiap hari? Kau itu butuh istirahat."

Seungcheol hanya terdiam. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Doyoon. Setiap malam dia selalu belajar dan tak pernah sekalipun keluar rumah. Jika keluar rumah pun paling hanya sekolah, pergi ke bimbingan belajar dan juga jika ibunya menyuruhnya membeli sesuatu. Ia semua lakukan untuk masuk ke universitas terfavorit di Korea, Seoul Nasional University.

"Kau temani kesana. Aku tidak ada teman. Kau mau ya..."

"Ta-tapi Doyoon-ah a-aku-"

"Sudah aku pernah bilangkan. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Jadi nanti malam kita berangkat bersama. Jam 7 aku jemput ke rumahmu.

"Ba-baiklah aku akan pergi."

Senyum mengembang dari wajah Doyoon. Dia merasa senang karena Seungcheol mau menerima ajakannya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah jam 6 sore, satu jam lagi Doyoon akan menjemput Seungcheol untuk pergi bersama ke pesta ulang tahun teman mereka. Tapi sampai saat ini juga, Seungcheol belum menemukan baju yang pantas ia pakai. Sedari tadi ia hanya memakai dan mencopotnya. Baru pertama kali ia pergi ke pesta, jadi wajar saja dia tampak kebingungan.

Sang adik, Choi Jinri pun masuk ke kamarnya.

" _Oppa_ kau sedang apa? Apa kau perlu bantuan?"

"Aku bingung Jinri-ya. Baju apa yang harus aku pakai ke pesta?"

"Kau pergi ke pesta?" Jinri tertawa menertawai sang kakak.

" _Yah_ aku dipaksa oleh Doyoon untuk ikut pergi. Dia satu jam lagi akan menjemputku."

Jinri sang adik yang beda satu tahun dengannya menghela nafas kasar. Ia pun menghampiri sang kakak dan melihat sebentar wajah Seungcheol. Jibri pun melihat beberapa baju yang berserakan di atas kasur Seungcheol. Wajah nya tiba-tiba tersenyum. Dia pun mengambil kemeja berwarna hitam dan menyerahkan nya pada sang kakak.

"Pakai kemeja ini."

Seungcheol menerima kemeja itu dari sang adik dan mulai memakainya.

" _Yah oppa,_ lepaskan saja tak usah dikancingkan. Nah sangat bagus!"

"Begini? Terus celanaku?"

"Eum... Pakai ini." Sekali lagi Jinri mengambil celana panjang berbahan jins berwarna hitam yang juga berada diatas kasur Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menerima pemberian sang adik dan mulai mengganti celana nya sekarang dengan celana tersebut. Ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk melepas celananya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Seungcheol keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Wah _oppa._ Kau sanagt pantas memakainya. Sini biar ku tata rambutmu."

Jinri mulai mengacak-ngacak rambut Seungcheol yang selalu tersisir rapih klimis. Memberi kesan ' _bad boy_ '. Seungcheol terima-terima saja. Toh dia sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara nya menata rambutnya ini.

"Nah sudah selesai. Tapi tunggu sebentar... Kau tidak mungkin dengan rambut dan gaya berpakaian seperti ini memakai kacamata bulatmu. Tunggu sebentar."

Jinri keluar dari kamar sang kakak dan berlari ke kamarnya mengambil sesuatu untuk Seungcheol.

Tak sampai satu menit Jinri kembali ke kamar Seungcheol.

"Pakai ini dan lepas kacamata bulatmu."

"Ini..."

"Itu kacamata untuk mu. Sebenarnya itu adlah hadiah ulang tahunmu dua bulan lalu. _Mian_ aku lupa memberikannya."

Seungcheol mulai melepaskan kacamata bulatnya dan menggantinya dengan kacamata pemberian Jinri.

"Seperti ini?"

Jinri memandangi penampilan sang kakak tanpa berkedip. " _Oppa_ kau begitu sangat tampan. Aku serius."

Seungcheol tersenyum ketika dibilang tampan. Yah walaupun hanya dari sang adik.

"Jika kau bukan _oppa_ ku mungkin sudah kau kencani."

"Choi Seungcheol... Ada temanmu datang.."

Terdengar suara sang ibu dari luar kamar. Seungcheol yakin teman yang ibunya maksud adalah Doyoon.

"Iya _eomma_ aku akan segera keluar. _Gomawo_ Jinri-ya."

.

.

.

Kini Seungcheol dan Doyoon berada disebuah tempat karaoke dimana diadakannya pesta ulang tahun Minki. Seungcheol tampak duduk sendiri. Sedangkan Doyoon bersama teman-teman yang lain.

"Jang Doyoon, Doyoon-ah..."

"Ada apa Seungcheol-ah?"

"Aku pulang duluan. Ini hampir sudah larut malam."

" _Yah_ kau ini sudah besar. Bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus pulang ke rumah sebelum tengah malam."

"Ta-tapi..."

" _Yah_ sudahlah. Kau nikmati saja dulu pestanya. Kau menambah minuman lagi?" Doyoon menyodorkan satu botol soju pada Seungcheol.

"Maaf Doyoon-ah aku tidak meminum alkohol."

Doyoon terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari Seungcheol.

"Kau seperti anak kecil sekali. Yasudah aku ingin berkumpul dengan yang lain."

Doyoon pun meninggalkan Seungcheol yang masih duduk di ruang tempat karaoke dan menghampiri teman-teman yang lain. Sesekali mereka bernyanyi menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

Setelah lelah bernyanyi. Mereka duduk kembali di sofa dan memulai percakapan. Mereka juga mulai meneguk beberapa gelas soju.

" _Yah_ Minki-ya apa Jeonghan akan datang ke pesta mu?" tanya Baekho.

"Hah? Yoon Jeonghan maksudmu? Tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin datang. Orang cantik seperti dia manamau datang ke pesta seperti ini. Ini tidak selevel dengannya. Dia mungkin hanya berteman dengan teman-teman modelnya saja."

"Benar-benar... Hahahaha..."

Seungcheol hanya terdiam mendengar nama Jeonghan orang yang dikaguminya yang menjadi topik pembicaraan kali ini.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian waktu menunjukan jam 11 malam. Teman-temannya kini termasuk Doyoon sudah tertidur karena terlalu banyak meminum banyak alkohol. Seungcheol membangunkan tubuh Doyoon, tapi sahabatnya itu tidak bergeming.

"Do-doyoon-ah aku pulang duluan."

Ketika hendak bangun dari sofa dan keuar dari ruang karaoke tersebut. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"Apa aku datang terlambat?"

 **TBC**


End file.
